charmedfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Empatia
Empatia é a capacidade de sentir os sentimentos e emoções humanas. É possuido por Empatas, que experimentam as emoções de outros, sem ter contato fisico ou direto com eles. Este dom permite que o usuário controle os poderes dos inimigos, desviando para outros lugares. Quando a Empatia vai para outra pessoas, que não está destinada a ser uma Empata, ela é capaz de evoluir os poderes dessa pessoa (se for uma bruxa) ou até mesmo matá-la. Os poderes premonitórios de Phoebe evoluiram para Empatia, porque como ela sentia coisas nas suas premonições, ela agora poderia sentir emoções não só em premonições. Com a Empatia, Phoebe tornou-se muito poderosa, porque conseguia adivinhar as intenções de qualquer demônio antes mesmo que ele pensasse num ataque. Controle Empatia, como Combustão Molecular, é um poder dificil de controlar, pois o usuário sente as emoções, mesmo sem querer sentir. É algo que ocorre naturalmente, e que apesar de suas vantagens, como saber se uma pessoa está mentindo ou não, dependendo do grau que a empatia for, os sentimentos que o usuário sente, pode ser uma vizinhança inteira. Como visto na 3ª Temporada, no episódio "Primrose Empath". Empatia é só para poucos escolhidos, já que a maioria das pessoas, não conseguiria lidar com as emoções totalmente carregado. Como visto na 3ª Temporada, no episódio "Primrose Empath". E na 6ª Temporada, no episódio "The Power of Three Blondes", quando Mitzy roubou os poderes de Phoebe. Quando ela ganhou esse poder, ela teve um duro tempo segurando-se no controle de como ela era constatemente cercado por sentimentos que poderia fazê-la agir em alguém do lugar. Certa vez, um empregado ficou extremamente indgnado com Elise, e ela sentiu a raiva, o que fez ela bater no rosto de seu chefe. Ela e suas irmãs, foram quase levadas à loucura com este poder, porque faz com que sentia o que querem manter para si, o que obrigou a usarem uma poção para bloquear sua empatia. 1226744_s.gif 1226744 s (1).gif 1226744 s (2).gif 1226744 s (3).gif Tipos Normal thumb|Phoebe lendo involuntariamente as emoções de um dragão. Um Empata, é capaz de ler os sentimentos de qualquer ser vivo, como pessoas, ou até mesmo criaturas mágicas, como dragões. Como visto na 6ª Temporada, no episódio "Forget Me Not...". Eles podem saber os desejos das pessoas, e se estão escondendo algo que lhe preocupa. Eles também são capazes de descobrir os mais intimos segredos das pessoas. Eles podem ser esmagada pelas emoções que estão sentindo e se sentem compelidos a agir para fora, como usar a raiva das pessoas, para aumentar sua própria força, e bater em diferente pessoas. Dependendo da força do poder de empatia, os usuários podem ouvir e sentir as emoções das pessoas, como um telepata. Como Prue demonstrou em "Primrose Empath". Telepatia thumb|left|Zachary usando telepatia, para usar telecinese de outra pessoa. Telepatia é a capacidade de ler os pensamentos e sentimentos das pessoas, entrando em suas mentes. Caso o telepático, seja poderoso o bastante, ele será capaz de usar os poderes de outras pessoas, como se estivesse copiando. Um empata pode manipular os poderes dos outros ao invés de usá-los. Por exemplo, um empata enfrentados por uma bola de energia iria bater a raiva necessária para criar uma bola de energia, e controlá-la, desviando para outra direção. Telepatia, porém iria ser forte o bastante para entrar na mente de um bruxo ou demônio e iria conseguir usar os poderes que esse bruxo ou demônio tem. Sendo essa, a única diferença entre empatia e telepatia. A Empatia também permite ouvir os pensamentos e sentir emoções, como um telepata. É visto e ouvido quando Prue adquire esse poder em "Empath Primrose", e ela pode escutar as palavras das pessoas, ao mesmo tempo que sentia suas emoções. Avanço Alta Resistência frame|Phoebe tendo uma alta resistência ao poder de Piper. Esse avanço, é a capacidade de ter uma alta resistência a ataques mágicos, capaz de não ser aingido por ele. Visto na 6ª Temporada, no episódio "Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2". Esse avanço, é mostrado quando as irmãs tornaram-se Valquirias, e Piper usou seus poderes telecinéticos em Phoebe, mas devido a sua empatia, ela não foi afetada nas 3 vezes que Piper atacou-a. Então, Phoebe usa telecinese em Piper, mesmo não sendo mais valquiria, e usou também em Paige, mesmo sem ela ter atacado Phoebe. Quase não teve efeito sobre ela, ao contrário, Paige e Piper que voaram com apenas um aceno da mão de Phoebe. É como se o empata absorvesse o poder, e automaticamente, conseguir usá-lo, mesmo não o tendo. Empatia Ofensiva/Defensiva frame|left| Como os poderes de Phoebe, estão ligado com as emoções, e Phoebe poder sentir as emoções dos outros, eventutalmente tornou-se possivel para ela, que toque em seus poderes. Phoebe era capaz de canalizar o poder de alguém, desviando-os para outros lugar. É possivel, que Phoebe poderia canalizar o poder de alguém, em um raio maior, ou talvez que permitisse replicar as habilidades de outras pessoas. Depois de ganhar o seu poder de empatia, Phoebe se tornou muito mais potente e capaz de vencer muitos demônios com facilidade, refletindo seus próprios ataques de volta para eles magicamente. É uma espécie de um Desvio. Empatia Avançada frame| Empatia Avançada é a capacidadade de não só pode sentir as emoções de alguma pessoa, mas também de conseguir ampliar a magnitude do estado emocional dela, sobrecarregando seu cérebro com memórias de pessoas que magoou, assim, forçá-los a sentir o medo que sentiu suas vítimas. Como o cérebro sobrecarregado, a vitima pode ter sérios danos mentais, e também pode matá-lo, devido a enorme quantidade de raiva, loucura, descontentamente, ou qualquer outro sentimento que o empata pode produzir, dedido a predisposição causada pela vitima. Esse avanço, também é chamado de Ignição Eletro-Mental. Transferência thumb|left|Vinceres tranferindo seus poderes empáticos para Prue, através de um feitiço. Um empata é capaz de livremente transferir seus poderes para outra pessoa. Isso é feito, quando o empata ou possuidor da empatia, tem contato fisico com qualquer outra pessoa, tranfere seus poderes. Padre Thomas, um antigo empata que tornou-se imortal, para ajudar as pessoas, mesmo sem o auxilia da magia, ele tranferiu seus poderes para o demônio Vinceres, ele colocou suas mãos sobre o peito dele. Mas como Vinceres era um demônio, quase chegou a loucura, por não conseguir lidar com as emoções humanas. Com ajuda de Belthazor, fez Prue fazer um feitiço para livrá-lo da empatia, mas ele tocou nas mãos de Prue, fazendo com que ela tivesse empatia. Usuários Bruxas Phoebe Halliwell thumb|200px| Quando Phoebe desenvolve esse poder, ela diz que ela deve ter crescido de seu poder de premonição, uma vez que se ela via o futuro era provável que esse poder tivesse relacionado com suas premonições aumentando assim sua capacidade, agora também sentindo as emoções dos outros. Concluido por Phoebe em Quando ela ganhou esse poder em "Valhalley of the Dolls". Ela teve um duro tempo segurando-se no controle de como ela era constatemente cercado por sentimentos que poderia fazê-la agir em alguém do lugar. Certa vez, um empregado ficou extremamente indgnado com Elise, e ela sentiu a raiva, o que fez ela bater no rosto de seu chefe. thumb|200px|left|Phoebe lê as emoções de [[Mordaunt.]] Ela e suas irmãs, foram quase levadas à loucura com este poder, porque faz com que sentia o que querem manter para site, o que obrigou a usarem uma poção para bloquear sua empatia.Como os poderes de Phoebe, estão ligado com as emoções, e Phoebe poder sentir as emoções dos outros, eventutalmente tornou-se possivel para ela, que toque em seus poderes. Phoebe era capaz de canalizar o poder de alguém, desviando-os para outros lugar. Ela também poderia ter uma alta resitência, fazendo com que não seja mais afetada por poderes mágicos ''Visto uma única vez no episódio "Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2".. Phoebe também poderia, dar socos fortes nas pessoas através da empatia, sendo uma forma dela livrar a raiva dentro de si. Outros Padre Thomas thumb|200px| Padre Thomas foi um um empata imortal e um preist ativo. Em 1996, ele foi atacado pelo demônio Vinceres e quando ele colocou suas mãos sobre o peito o demônio, inadvertidamente transferiu seu dom de empatia, assim Vinceres ficou amaldiçoado. Revelado pelo Padre Thomas. Um ano depois, o padre Thomas teve um colapso nervoso devido à perda de seu poder e ele comprometeu-se a crista dos montes Hospital Psiquiátrico. Ele foi abençoado com o poder de aliviar o sofrimento humano e que mentiu em suas mãos. Embora, após Vinceres ter sido derrotado por Prue, o padre Thomas percebeu que ele não precisava de um auxiliar mágico e com a ajuda de Leo, ele retornou para sua igreja. Dito por Leo no final do episódio "Primrose Empath". Temporários Vinceres thumb|200px|left| Vinceres foi um demônio de nivel superior, que era imortal, e praticamente invencivel. Em 1996, ele atacou o Padre Thomas, e ele colocou suas mãos sobre o peito de Vinceres, que acidentalmente fez com que ele tivesse seus poderes tranferidos, assim, Vinceres foi amaldiçoado. Revelado pelo Padre Thomas. Vinceres, com a ajuda de Belthazor, enganou Prue, já que ela lançou um feitiço para livrá-lo do seu dom indesejado de empatia, portanto, libertando-o da tremenda dor emocional que havia sido paralisando-o. Desconhecido para ela, seu feitiço não funcionou do jeito que ela pretendia, fazendo com que ela adquirisse empatia. Como Vinceres era uma demônio, ele não podia lidar com as emoções humanas, fazendo com que ele fosse destruido, mas chegou a loucura, apenas. ''Como visto na 3ª Temporada, no episódio "Primrose Empath". Prue Halliwell thumb|200px|Prue lutando contra o poder empático. Em 2001, Prue fez um feitiço, para um empata de livrar de seus poderes. Porém, quando o empata se livrou dos poderes, ela acidentalmente adquire o poder de empatia. Inicialmente, Prue conseguia controlar esse poder, apenas sentindo coisas perto dela. Mas como seu poder cresce, ela passa a sentir as emoções de todo São Francisco, e não conseguia controlar, porque não era para ela ser uma empata, e quase foi destruida por todas as emoções fortes. thumb|200px|left|Prue se descontrolando. No entanto, suas irmãs vão atrás do Empata que amaldiçoou um demônio, que fez com que Prue adquirisse empatia. Com ajuda do Padre Thomas, ela foi capaz de controlar a empatia, e acabou que a empatia avançou seus poderes a limites incalculáveis. Foi capaz de realizar façanhas espetaculares de artes macias e superou até memso de Phoebe, que tinha anos de treino. Prue derrotou Vinceres, se projetando astralmente para dentro do corpo dele, forçando-o a sentir toda a bagagem emociaonal que ela carregava, fazendo com que sua empatia, fosse junto com ele. Prue tornou-se Empata na 3ª Temporada, no episódio "Primrose Empath". Mitzy Stillman thumb|200px| Mitzy Stillman é uma bruxa, irmã do meio entre Mabel e Margo Stillman. São um trio de bruxas más, de baixo nivel, mas conseguiram roubar a identidade das Encantadas, com um feitiço, fazendo com que o mundo inteiro, incluindo o Livro das Sombras, vê-los como as irmãs Halliwell. Depois as Irmãs Stillman fizeram um feitiço para obter os poderes das irmãs, e Mitzy roubou os poderes de Phoebe, incluindo Empatia. Como Phoebe não tinha conseguido controlar seus poderes ainda, Mitzy não tinha um soco tão forte e bom. Mitzy também teve dificuldades para controlar, ela estava sentindo a raiva das irmãs, e isso a incomodava, porque não sabia como parar de sentir. Isso ocorreu no final de 2003. Visto na 6ª Temporada, no episódio "The Power of Three Blondes". Notas thumb|250px|Capa mostrando o poder de Phoebe. * Phoebe foi mostrada exibindo Empatia Avançada em um anúncio e uma tampa de Charmed Comics. O primeiro foi um anúncio promocional para os quadrinhos ea segunda era sobre a banda desenhada, na verdade, onde ganhou o poder. * É desconhecido se Phoebe pode projetar mais de uma emoção em um momento e se o sujeito é capaz de resistir a manipulação empática. * Guardiões ou Cupido tem uma conexão empática com seu encargos. * Phoebe é a única pessoa conhecida por possuir a forma evoluída de este poder. * Chris revelou que existe uma poção para bloquear um empata de lê-los. A poção é difícil fazer uma vez que requer um ovo Kotochul que pode ser encontrado no pântano Terra. Como falado em Love’s a Witch". * Esse poder tem três ultilidades diferentes: pode ser usado tanto ofensivamente, quanto defensivamente, e também como apoio ou suporte. Notas e Referências Categoria:Potências Categoria:Potências Warren